The KeyBearer of Youkai Academy
by Namikaze Reiko16
Summary: Naruto thought after the Ninja Academy he would be done with school forever. Now thanks to Madara, Naruto is sent into a new world, with a new found power, a new tenant,and not to mention that he's now the chosen KeyBearer, yeah no pressure. Naruto/harem
1. KeyBearer plus Juubi Pt 1

**A/N: Hey Namikaze_Reiko16 here with a brand new story. Don't worry I'm continuing to write my other stories, I'm just super lazy, I mean I put off writing a lot until I feel a burst of inspiration an even then I still put it off, but no one thing even if it takes 10 years to finish my stories I will _never _abandon them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Anything used in this story is the sole property of the people who own it respectively, I'm just using their ideas as a basis and jumping off point 0_o.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The KeyBearer of Youkai Academy<strong>

**Chapter 1: KeyBearer + Juubi Pt 1**

* * *

><p>Naruto's gaze lingered out the window as the scenery went by. He's been sitting on this metal contraption for what felt like hours, the man with the creepy glowing eyes called it a <em>bus<em>, Being Naruto, naturally he was bored beyond belief, "_Soooooooo Booooeeeerrrrdddddaaaaa!_" Naruto thought with a yawn.

Naruto blinked, "_Hmm...Why do I get the feeling I've said that before? Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing._"

Naruto looked back out the window again, "_Trees, Trees, and More Trees! Gah! I'm going to kill myself before we even get there. Who knew you could actually die of boredom._" Thought our blonde hero.

A frown suddenly marred Naruto's face, "_Who would believe that I was thrown into a whole new world by a madman trying to fulfill his ambition? Hell I don't believe it and it happen to me. How fuck up is that?_"

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

Naruto was chained up in the middle of a giant seal matrix in some huge chamber Kami knows where, Naruto began pulling on his restraints, struggling fruitlessly to get free.

"You're not going to get out Uzumaki...These chains were specifically made to hold Jinchuuruki."

Naruto gave off a growl, "Fuck you Madara! You damn Teme! Let me go so I can kill you!" Naruto howled as he still tried to fight his bondage. An effort Madara saw as pointless, the sealing had already began, what was the point of fighting it.

Madara shook his head dismissively, wagging his index finger from side to side, "Ah Jinchuuruki...Always so stubborn. Didn't your mother teach you manners growing up?"

Naruto rage increased tenfold as he heard what Madara had said, "You fuckin' Teme! It's your fault my Mother is dead in the first place!"

"That maybe so Uzumaki, but it was all for a greater cause..."

"What could be so great to cause all this death. All this destruction, huh? Tell me!"

"Hm, I guess I'll tell you. Seeing as you're going in the next 5 minutes or so. I plan to seal the Juubi into my body, giving me power beyond your wildest dreams in order to use an eternal _**Tsukiyomi**_ the moon, which will let me control everyone in the world, bringing true peace."

Naruto looked at him as if he were crazy, "You're insane! That's not peace, it's slavery."

"Call it what you want, but there's nothing you can do to stop me. How does it in feel Uzumaki? To be the catalyst to my ascension to godhood."

"Fuck you."

Naruto felt weary as the last of Kyuubi's Youki trailed away from his body, being absorbed by the statue. Naruto gasped in labored breaths as he felt as if his whole body was lit on fire.

Madara stared at Naruto's prone form in curiosity, "Hm, how curious? You seem to have survive the extraction? Just like your mother. No matter you'll be dead after while."

Madara walked towards the Gedo Mazo statue until he was standing right in front of it, "Juubi! Come to me!"

All of a sudden black tendrils of energy escaped the statue and rushed to Madara's eagered form, filling him with new-found power, "Yes! That's it! Give me more!"

While Madara was having a power high, Naruto was struggling to stand back on his feet, his tired eyes refusing to believe what he was seeing, "_All those people who died in the cause to stop this man, all died in vain._"

"No wait, what are you doing! I am your master! Stop! Stop it now." Glowing white cracks appeared all over Madara body as he strained to stay in control, "all I've achieve...All I've sacrificed for this moment...All wasted." Was the last thing Madara Uchiha uttered before his body burst into oblivion.

Being just reformed, the Juubi needed a host body, a body who can stand up to the extremities of pressure its tainted Youkai gives off, sensing a strong life-force capable of becoming its vessel, its Youki rushed toward Naruto, being absorbed into his form.

If Naruto thought he was in pain before well, this made it feel as if he was flicked by a butterfly, he knew that sounded lame, but let see you come up with something better when your body feel as if it was roasted alive and then dipped in acid repeatedly.

The pain soon became to much for Naruto, slumping him into unconscious, not knowing that his next battle could decide the fate of the world.

* * *

><p>(<em>Unknown<em>)

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself surrounded in darkness, trying to adapt his eyes to the dark, Naruto strained to see where he was, All of a sudden he saw a patch of light right in front of him and it only seemed to grow bigger and brighter in intensity as the darkness seemingly flew away as if they were birds. The whole area was illuminated by light that seemed to come front the giant platform he standing on, glancing down Naruto was in shock to see a picture of him, in different but strangely similar clothes to what he had own now, what was even more shocking was accompanying his giant portrait, there were three more, all which happened to be girls surrounding his; one portrait looked to be split down the middle showing to similar but different looking girls, one girl had long flowing pink her and vibrant green eyes, she had a innocent aura about her and seemed childish in nature, the other was like flipping a coin, she was the exact opposite of the first girl with her long silver hair and menacing ruby red eyes holding an aristocratic nature about them.

Glancing at the next portrait Naruto saw a girl with long pale blue hair tied up with a ponytail, she also possessed amethyst colored eyes and seemed to have a friendly nature. The last t girl had shoulder length violet hair and royal blue eyes. One thing noticeable about her is there was a sucker of some kind sticking from her mouth, she seemed to possess a loyal nature.

During the whole time of examining these beautiful girls, Naruto couldn't but think he knew these girls, like he saw them in a dream. He knew it sounded crazy, but that was the only way he could accurately express how he felt.

Looking around the platform again, which found on all sides to be blanketed by darkness, he saw something he didn't see the first look around, "A door? Where did that come from."

Walking over to the door that just showed up out of know where, Naruto stand firmly in front of it, wondering if he should venture inside. Deciding on going in, Naruto is stopped from opening the door by the sudden appearance of a voice, "_**Be warned Young Bearer, if you venture inside there is no going back, your life will be forever change.**_"

Naruto features display shock at the sudden addition of the new voice, that sounded strangely feminine, "Who are you? And what is this Bearer you speak of?" Naruto for the most part didn't care if his life changes or not, he figured he was already dead and was trapped in Limbo, what could be the worst that could happen, if only he knew what he was about to face then maybe, just maybe, he would have not entered that door.

"_**The Bearer is the one who holds the key...as for who I am? Think of me as a guide of sorts...**_"

Typical ask two question and more or raised, Naruto sighed, "Okay **Sendatsu**(Guide)-**san **where am I anyway and what is the key?"

"_**You are currently residing in your soul and as for the key? Its better you learned about it yourself. You seem the type of guy who learns better by doing not telling.**_"

Naruto couldn't help but agree at what she(**he's assuming**) was saying, "You got me on that one, but why am in my soul? I thought was dead? It should be impossible for a soul to go into its soul."

"_**You're not dead, You're very much alive...at least for the moment. As we speak a malevolent being is rapidly taking over your soul. Leaving it the only one in charge of your body.**_"

"Wait so this evil being is trying to use me as a vessel? Like hell I'll let that happen Dattebayo! What is it anyway?"

"_**I believe your kind refers it as the Juubi.**_"

At that one word Naruto face grew paled, I mean he hardly could beat the Kyuubi, he even needed help on that one, there was no way in HELL that he could actually hope to take on the Juubi, that something only the Rikudo Sennin could do.

"_**Don't loose your resolve Young Bearer, for if you fell to stop this evil now, it shall consume not only your world, but more to come.**_"

That shocked Naruto, so there were aliens out there, " I wonder what they look like?"

**Sendatsu** figuratively sweatdropped at that comment, "_**You are a peculiar one Young Bearer.**_"

Naruto figuratively gave her a blank stare, "I don't know whether to feel happy or offended at what you just said seeing as I don't know the meaning of that word. But anyway back on topic how am I suppose to stop the Juubi?"

"_**With the key.**_"

"The key? There's that word again? Could you at least give me some details about it.""

"_**Acceptable...The key is a weapon of vast powers that can only be wielded by the chosen Bearer, it possess unimaginable power and is said to destroy all evil that stands before it.**_"

Naruto whistled, that sounded like a pretty strong weapon, "But why am I the Bearer, what makes me so special that I am given the chance to possess this power?"

"_**The key can not be just ruled by anyone, only one who possesses a pure soul can hope to be its wielder, and you Young Bearer, possess the purest soul I have ever witness upon.**_"

Naruto was surprise by that one, I mean all his life he was called 'Demon' or 'Monster' but this whole time his soul was purer than those who condemned him. Irony's a bitch ain't it?

"So how do I receive this Key anyway? And how the hell do you fight with a key."

"_**Its called a key because it has the power to unlock any lock it so happens to come upon, but in reality it referred to as the Keyblade, basically it's a blade fashioned to look like a giant key.**_"

For some odd reason or another, Naruto couldn't help but think it sounded _badass_ the way she described, I mean who can brag about having a giant key with untold power as their weapon? Yep only Naruto! Dattebayo Bastards and Bitches! Sucks for you!

"_**The Keyblade is a sentient weapon, it will only come to you the moment your life looks the bleakest and darkness tries to succumbed you, only in that moment if the light in you overcomes it, the Keyblade become yours to wield.**_"

"Cryptic much? But basically you're saying the Keyblade will come to me as long as I don't give up in the darkest hours?"

"_**Precisely.**_"

Naruto couldn't help but grin at that, "Well then that makes me the right person for the job. Just watch me **Sendatsu-chan**! I'll kick the Juubi's ass back where it belongs...The Moon!"

Naruto got the feeling that she was giving him a smile, don't ask him why though, that just what he felt, "_**I believe in you Young Bearer, for if you fell its the end of the world as we know it.**_"

"Right! I won't loose and I won't give up! Dattebayo!" And with that Naruto reached to turned the door handle, ready for the fight of a lifetime, but just before he turned the knob, he heard **Sendatsu** utter one more thing.

"_**Always remember Young Bearer, No matter how far in the darkness you go, there will always be light residing in you. It resides in your heart and nothing will ever be able to put it out.**_"

Naruto could only nod at her encouragement as he opened the door and dashed towards his future...his _destiny_.

**And Cut! Tune in next time to see if Naruto can beat the Big Bad Juubi! In the next installment of The KeyBearer of Youkai Academy! Only on Namikaze_Reiko16!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like it so far and it will be harem just like my other stories, and to keep things fair they will be updated in the order I submitted them, for example KN:SaoW next, then SKnY etc.**

**if you have any good ideas about the harem so far or moves for Naruto to use I will be happy to accept them. On another thing should Tsukune be part of this story, if he is should I make him a girl or give him a power also(I'm against bashing, I see it as a stupid to over glorify the main character and demeaning the hated one, its pointless and stupid in my opinion and that just it, its my opinion so please don't get offended for me expressing my self. Review and check my other Fics out.**

**I've also enabled Anonymous Review, please don't abuse this to negatively criticize my story, all though i will accept good criticism if there is any. Check my page to see Naruto's outfit and Keyblade.**

**Ja Ne**

**Namikaze_Reiko16 out**


	2. KeyBearer plus Juubi Pt 2

**A/N: Hey Namikaze_Reiko16 here with a new chapter. I decided to update this story first because I couldn't just leave you guys with only a half, so enjoy the ride! P.S. Tsukune will be a girl named Tsukina( want a pic? Check my page!) for lack of a better similar name unless anyone else has something better. P.S. I would like to thank all those that supported me by reviewing, you're are my inspiration to right, don't let it die out XD. I'm still a little rusty at fights so don't blame me give me sometime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Anything used in this story is the sole property of the people who own it respectively, I'm just using their ideas as a basis and jumping off point 0_o.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The KeyBearer of Youkai Academy<strong>

**Chapter 1: KeyBearer + Juubi Pt 2**

* * *

><p>(<em>Naruto's Soul<em>)

Walking through the door, Naruto found himself standing on another glowing platform, this time with completely different portraits; One showed him wielding what he could only assume to be the Keyblade, due to its key-shaped body, he was also wearing the outfit he wore in the first portrait, Naruto's eyes examined the Keyblade in awe, "_Man, the Keyblade is so epic...and I'm lovin' the new digs! Dattebayo!_"

The next portrait was almost as large as his, it shown a very beautiful girl with warm chocolate brown eyes and hair that fell to the small of her back, The next portrait showed a little girl with short black hair and black eyes wearing a overly too big hat on her head.

The next portrait showed another girl who also possess black hair, part of it being used to form pigtails, she also had shining ember red eyes.

The last portrait was a girl who looked similar to the first girl in the other room but she ha red hair thrown up into twin ponytails with light blue eyes that seemed to bore within your soul.

"_Why does my soul have all these pictures of different girls? Am I unknowingly a pervert?...Nah, my souls too pure for that...for now._" Naruto thought to himself.

"_**You've finally arrived Bearer.**__"_ Said an echoly voice, it being distinctively male.

Naruto glance around, not seeing anything, he figured it was the same thing that happened with Sendatsu-chan, "Who the hell are you?" Naruto all but yelled.

The voice scoffed in annoyance, "_**Such a rude Bearer. Do you have no manners?**_"

Naruto gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, for the rudeness, let me rephrase it for you... Who the fucking hell are you, you stupid motherfucker!...There, I hope that was more appropriate." Naruto said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"_**Such insolence! Do you not know who I am?**_" The voice asked raising its voice.

"Do you not know who I am? Because you seemed to not know the fuck I do not give." Naruto spoke with a straight face.

"_**I would kill you if you wasn't so vitally important, that doesn't mean you can over step your boundaries Bearer.**_" the voice said in threatening manner.

Naruto, being one to not care about authority, retorted, "Those boundaries were overstepped repeatedly by me your wife last night!"

"_**...**_"

"What? Nothing to say? Naruto done put the voice on hush mode! Can I get a 'Whoop Whoop'! Dattebayo!" Naruto said with a laugh, its funny messing with this voice.

"**Such vulgarity. If you weren't neces-**"

Naruto jumped in before the voice could finish,Shaking his from side to side in a bored expression, "Blah! Blah! You would kill me! Blah! Blah! Just tell me what I'm supposed to do. I thought the Juubi was behind that door the way Sendatsu was talking."

"_**The one you call Juubi presides in the next room, this room is for you decide your path.**_"

"My path?"

Suddenly three altars appeared; to the left was a wand, in the middle a sword, and to the right a shield, "_**Power sleeps within you. These paths will help it take form and in doing so give you strength**_._** The Wand, the power of the mystic, a staff of wonder and ruin. The Shield, the power of the guardian, kindness to aid all forms of life.. A barrier that repels all. The Sword, the power of a warrior, Invincible courage, a weapon of destruction... Which path will you accept? Choose wisely Bearer.**_"

Naruto took a minute to ponder before he made his mind, "Fuck that! I'm Uzumaki Fucking Naruto! I make my own path! Who the fuck are you to choose? I carve my own destiny! You can't just restrict me down to one path because I'm pretty sure while fighting the Juubi, one won't be nearly enough." Naruto said with his arms cross in defiance, daring the voice to go against him.

"_**Despite your foul behavior, You're an interesting one and you are right. I shall grant you the choice to choose your own path due to the circumstances lying ahead.**_" Suddenly, the Wand, the Sword, and the Shield began glowing before they fused with each other, and rushed to Naruto's pronged form. Blanketing him with light.

After the light died down, Naruto searched over his form, looking for differences, finding none, he questioned the voice, "Oi! Nothing happened!"

"_**That's simple. You have to unlock the Keyblade before you can access your potential. The time for questions are over, go forth and fulfill your destiny.**_" Out of nowhere, glowing rectangular platforms appeared taking the form of a winding staircase that ended in front of a humongous door, "_**This is where the Juubi lies, good luck Bearer...You'll need it.**_"

Naruto nodded his his head, "Right! Here I go!" With that Naruto took off, running up the stairs in a complete hazardous manner, it's a wonder he didn't fall off. When he got in front of the door, he was awed of its big size, it has to be at lest twice _Kyuubi's_ cage size, nervousness crept inside of him only to be shaken off as Naruto harden his resolve, "_I can do this. I can do this! I'm the only one who can save the world! I won't fail...There's too much riding on this._" And with that Naruto pushed the giant set of doors open and ran inside.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN: I was tempted to end it right here, but that would make me a bastard so I'll continue. XD**)

Naruto found himself standing on _another_ platform, but this one seemed to be different because there were ten portraits in all, His as usual was the biggest and directly in the center, the shocker was surrounding his portrait in a circle were the Bijuu, "_Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi no Nekomata, Sanbi no Kyodaigame, Yonbi no Saru, Gobi no Irukauma, Rokubi no Namekuji, Nanabi no Kabutomushi, Hachibi no Kyugyu, Kyuubi no Youko..._"

As Naruto was staring at the portraits, he didn't his shadow extending and jumping up as if it came to life, a whispery voice suddenly made itself known to Naruto, "The close to the light you go...The larger your shadow becomes..."

Naruto blinked in confusion, the voice effectively broke him out of confusion, "What does that mean?"

As if answering his question, Naruto's form is overtaken in shadows, turning around to see what was blocking the light, Naruto saw a giant creature cloaked in darkness, other than its glowing amethyst eye, nothing could be distinguish from the creature but darkness, "_Wha-...What the fuck is that?_" Naruto thought to himself as unconsciously took a step back.

"_They really expect to fight this thing...this monster...its power is unreal..It feels as if I drowning in an ocean just being near it._"

The monster let out an earth shattering roar, which shook the platform violently, Naruto couldn't help but wonder, "How the hell did it roar without a mouth?"

The behemoth didn't give Naruto a chance to think before it raised it massive hand and send it crashing towards Naruto. Reacting fast Naruto jumped out of the way and reached for his Ninja pouch only to find it no there, "_Shit...I don't have my Kunai and Shuriken..._"

Seeing that it missed the **Juubi **sent its other free in the direction of Naruto. Being in midair Naruto had no way to change his direction..unless, putting his fingers in a cross position and praying to Kami this works, Naruto shouted, "_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_(Shadow Clone Technique)!"

In a burst a smoke, a exact duplicate of Naruto appeared beside him, the clone proceeded to latch on to Naruto's forearm and throw him out of harms way, itself being killed by the **Juubi** in the process. Landing on the ground, Naruto summoned up another clone who proceeded to swirl chakra in Naruto's outstretched right hand, finishing its job, the clone poof away leaving only Naruto who charged towards the form of the **Juubi**, "Take this you giant teme! _**Rasengan(**_Spiraling Sphere_**)**_!"

Right as he was about to make contact, the **Juubi** suddenly let loose an earth shattering roar which propelled Naruto back to the edge of the platform, almost causing him to fall off, Hopping back to his feet, Naruto put his fingers back into the cross position, "_**Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu(**_Mass Shadow Clone Technique_**)**_!"

Hundreds of Narutos appeared in a poof of smoke, already knowing what to do, they all paired up into twos, one partner swirling chakra into the other partners right hand, reaching completion they all jump towards the **Juubi**, "_**Taijuu Kage Bushin Rasengan Rendan**_(Mass Shadow Clone Rasengan Barrage)!"

Hundreds of _**Rasengans**_ began ramming into the **Juubi **who in turn let a howl of agony as its body began to collapse on itself, at the end all that was left was wisps of shadows, Naruto dismissed all his clones as he admired his handy work, "Holy shit, I did it! It was easier than I tho-"

Before Naruto got to finish his sentence, shadows began crawling up to where he had supposedly defeated the **Juubi**, they all began to combine its mass together before the **Juubi **was back to its original form, "**GGGGRRRRWWWAAARRRGGGHHH!**" it let loose a roar as it glared down at Naruto, rage clearly in its eye.

Naruto had a neutral look on its face, "Great...I seemed to pissed it off..."

Ten tentacle-like tendrils appeared from the darkness that is the **Juubi** and rush towards Naruto, "Shit." Was all Naruto could think as he weave between the shadowy tendrils, trying to keep himself out of its grasp, "_Down...Left...Right...Up...Twist... Damn these things are fast._"

Naruto was doing exactly as he was thinking as the tentacles continued their relentless assault, over shooting one of his jumps, one of the tendrils snatched him out of the air by grabbing his left foot, keeping him restrained, before he had a chance to process what happened, three other tendrils grabbed his other limbs, spreading him out in an eagle position, the tendrils ushered his body towards the **Juubi** form, until he was literally eye the eye with it, a ball of reed light began to glow in front of where Naruto assumed its mouth was supposed to be, desperately trying to break out before he was hit Naruto struggled with his his restraints, only fore it fail in vain, "_Damn...what do I do.. I can't break out... Is...is this how I'll die... No I won't give up the whole world is counting on me! So throw anything at me ya bastard! I'll sent it right back a thousand fold! Believ-...Dattebayo!_"

Naruto thought to himself as he harden his resolve, a glow of light appeared in his outstretched left hand and also over his form, before it solidified and took form of a giant key and he was also wearing he clothes he had on in the portraits( **In my story Naruto's left-handed, simply for the fact that I am left-handed. P.S. Narto's Keyblade and Outfit is on my Homepage as I couldn't hope to describe it.**), "Took you long enough to appear! Now help me out of here before I die!" The Keyblade glowed dimly as to answer Naruto's question, a rushed of information appeared in Naruto's head as a smile broke across his face, "Cool, I can do that?" The **Juubi** sent the ball of death known as the _**Bijuudama**_(Tailed-Beast Bomb), which was as big as a house, hurdling towards Naruto who threw his Keyblade as best as he could to the ground, right before it hit him, Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow only to appear where the Keyblade was thrown, the Keyblade glowed dimly before it teleported itself into Naruto's left hand.

Naruto gave a look of awe and fascination as he observed the Keyblade, "_Man, is this thing awesome! The _**Juubi**_ as good as dead with this thing!_"

During his observation of the Keyblade, Naruto was almost blind-sighted by a fist heading directly to him, not having the time to react, Naruto waited for the impact before suddenly the world seemed to slow down, The fist hovered inches away from his face and seemed to be going at a snail's pace, without his consent, Naruto's body seemed to go on autopilot as he maneuvered his body around the fist by doing a somersault through the air, shifting his body so he'll land on the outstretched limb, getting his bearings, Naruto began to up the limb towards the **Juubi's** body.

Seeing it prey drawing nearer, the **Juubi **summoned all of its tendrils and shot them towards Naruto, Naruto's body seemed to act on autopilot as he dodge the tendrils by doing another somersault through the air, during mid flight the tendril redirected themselves and latched on to Naruto's form, the **Juubi** raised its right hand in an attempt to hit Naruto only for Naruto twirl his restrained body causing his foo to knock back the behemoth, freeing Naruto in the process, While the beast was stunned, Naruto wasted no time in throwing his weapon towards its face, only to appear momentarily before it hits and proceeded to smash down a multiple amount of slashes, which caused the Juubi to howled in agony.

A smile grew on Naruto's face when he learned that the Keyblade could affect the beast this badly, Shaking off the smile, Naruto put all of his power to do one more final slash, which was so powerful, it caused the _**Juubi's **_massive body to be knocked off the platform into the abyss.

Naruto gave off a loud sigh as he panted in exhaustion and pain, "Finally...it's over..." The platform seemed to be hit by an earthquake as it vibrated back and forth at a furious pace, before it was suddenly jerked from underneath Naruto's feet by the platform turning on its side causing him to free fall only being stop by him stabbing his Keyblade into the platform.

Glancing down, he saw the **Juubi **charging up another _**Bijuudama**_, this time it was twice as large, it seemed to have its own gravitational pull as Naruto felt the Keyblade loose hold of the platform, sending his body falling towards the giant ball of destruction, "What doi do? What do I do?" Not receiving an answer, Naruto did the only thing he could do, He threw the Keyblade directly in the center of the blast and hoped for the best.

Immediately on contact the blast blew up in its face, damaging it heavily, the vertigo they were feeling suddenly reverse on itself, causing Naruto and the Juubi to land back on the platform, some landing softer than others, "Holy Fucking Shit! It worked! I was going blind on that one!"

"_**Hurry Young Bearer, while its down finish it!**_"

Confusion graced Naruto's features, "Sendatsu-chan? Is that you? If it is, you was here this whole time and you didn't think to help, I mean even if you couldn't do anything a cheer or two would have helped.

"_**No time for conversation! Finish it before it regains it powers back!**_" Sendatsu said in a panicky voice.

"Ok, how do I do that?"

"_**Point directly behind the beat's body with your Key and recite these words**_ '_**Open the door**_'"

Following her directions, Naruto pointed his Keyblade in the direction of the Juubi and said, "Open the door!" Out of nowhere behind the Juubi, a giant opened cage appeared and it looked very familiar too, "Is that?..."

"_**Yes, its your former tenants, now hurry seal the beast by saying**_ '_**Vortex Absorption**_'!"

"_**Vortex Absorption!**_" Naruto screamed, a giant vacuum-like black holed appeared inside the cage, its mighty suction was able to pulled the **Juubi's** massive body towards it, Naruto stabbed his Keyblade into the ground to provide some leverage to stand on. The **Juubi's** body shook violently as it seemed to reawaken, seeing the dark hole steadily pulling it in, it followed Naruto's example and latch on to the platform with its tendrils.

"Oh no you don't." Naruto pulled his Keyblade out of the platform and began to fly over to the **Juubi's** location, holing his Keyblade in his hands, it began to float inches off his hands, before it began turning, steadily growing faster and faster, a light encompassing it form making it look a spinning disc with a sphere in its center, Naruto lunged even angled his body to lunge him faster towards the **Juubi**, "Take this you Giant teme! _**RasenKiburedo**_( Spiraling Keyblade)!" The disc made contact with the **Juubi's** body causing it to loose its grip on the platform as its body shot off like bullet into the cage, causing the massive doors to swing shut, the Keyblade appeared back into Naruto's hand still looking new despite what it just went through, instinct suddenly took over Naruto as he pointed his Keyblade towards the door and gave off a loud yell, "_**Lock**_!" A thin blue beam of ethereal energy shot of from the tip of Naruto's Keyblade and connected with the door, a loud clicking noise that resembles the locking a door is heard as the giant cage seemed to faze out of existence, exhaustion plagued Naruto's form as his vision became blurry.

"_**You did it Young Bearer... Now rest... You deserve it.**_" And that Naruto proceeded to do so, "_Best advice ever..._"

* * *

><p>A man in priest robes and eerily glowing eyes is seen walking in what would be normal looking woods, if it weren't for the dead looking trees, and the hundreds of tombstones littering the area.<p>

The man seemed to be enjoying a little stroll, when suddenly an influx of power caused him to look towards the sky, lucky he did though for he could vaguely make out a figure falling out of the sky towards the lake, Reacting quickly the man blurred out of existence and caught the figure right before he nosedive straight into the water, looking at the figure, the man determine it was a young boy about 15 or 16 with blonde hair with whisker marks on each cheek wearing a tattered orange jumpsuit on.

A creepy smile broke across the priest's face, "Hmhmmhhhmhmhm...This year is sure going to be interesting."

**And Cut! **

**Where is Naruto? Who is that strange priest? Fuck if I know, but if you want to tune in next time to see what happens! in the next installment of The KeyBearer of Youkai Academy! Only on Namikaze_Reiko16!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like because it took along time to write, their maybe afew mistakes here are there, but if you one of my true fans I'm sure iy can be easily ignored. If you're new go check my other stories out and everybody remember this equation My Stories + a lot of reviews= happy author/faster updates!**

**Ja Ne**

**Namikaze_Reiko16 out**


	3. KeyBearer plus Vampire Pt 1

**A/N: Hey Namikaze_Reiko16 here with a new chapter. Hope you like it! Read, Enjoy, and Review! Be sure to PM me or Review me ideas! **

**Disclaimer: Anything used in this story is the sole property of the people who own it respectively, I'm just using their ideas as a basis and jumping off point 0_o.**

* * *

><p><strong>The KeyBearer of Youkai Academy<strong>

**Chapter 3: KeyBearer + Vampire pt 1**

* * *

><p><em>Bus<em>

And there we are, all caught up, me dying of extreme boredom. Naruto gave another yawn as he gaze out the window, "_What the fuck is this contraption anyway and why did I wake up in it? Well a free ride's a free ride I guess..._"

Naruto turned his eyes to the front were he saw the creepy dude sitting down with a circular device in his hand, turning every now and again, Naruto figured he was the one operating this machinery by the motion in his body. If you're wondering how he knew he was in another world, is because Sendatsu-chan told him of course! Speaking of her...

"_**Young Bearer, how can you take this all in steed and not sow any emotion? I thought you would be sad at the prospect of leaving your world?**_ _**For future reference this thing is called bus...**_"

"Why would I be sad? I had know idea that I would be even alive right now, Madara was about to kill me and I would have never seen my friends anyway, so I like to look on the bright side of life, if anything I'm happy for the chance to start over again because..."

_Start Pokemon Johto Song Parody_

**Everybody wants to be the KeyBlade Master!**

**Everybody hattin' on my skills!**

**Everybody wants this thing to go a hella faster!**

**Or the Bus Driver going to get killed!**

**Each day I try my swag gets a little bit better!**

**Each day I cry trying out new types of Ramen!**

**It's a whole new world we live in!(**_Noo, Noo, Noo, Noo, Noodles_)

**It's a whole new place to see!**(_Noo, Noo, Noo, Noo, Noodles_)

**It's a whole new adventure and I brand fucking new!**

**And Naruto's gonnna kick some ass...**

**Cuz I'm a Fuckin' Beast! **(_Noo, Noo, Noo, Noo, Noodles_)

**Yeah and everybody know!**(_Noo, Noo, Noo, Noo, Noodles_)

**Don't Fuck with Naruto! **

**Dattebayo!**

The Bus Driver sweatdropped, "This kid is a lively one... how does he know what a bus is?" As always Sendatsu told him.

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later<em>

"Hehe, we're here..."

Naruto stood up quickly and proceeded to loosen his stiffed up muscles, "Finally, I've been couped up to long!" With that Naruto made his way to the front of the bus, intent on walking out.

"Wait.." The Bus Driver called, getting Naruto's attention.

"Yes?"

A creepy grin broke out across the man's face as he chuckled ominously, he creepy glowing seemed to make the scene all the more worse, "Youkai Gakuen is a scary place the likes you have ever seen... Be careful or you might just get yourself hurt..."

Naruto scoffed and turned back to walk off, but not before saying one last thing, "Seen, met, and fought worse... There maybe Goons here...but what's a Goon to a Goblin?" Naruto asked with a Cheshire grin breaking across his face.

The Bus Driver just chuckled at that before driving off, "Yep...This kid's definitely special...I give him that..."

"So if I was a giant school where would I be?" Naruto spoke to himself s he made his way through woods.

"It could be that big ominous looking buiding over there..."

Naruto turn his head fast as lightning and he indeed so a humongous tower of a school, Naruto grin sheepishly, "How did I miss that? A better questiob is how can you even see?"

"There are things in this world the human mind can't hope to understand..."

"Riiiggghhhttt... Anyway as we make our way there, I have a few questions to ask you."

"Ask away."

"As I was fighting the Juubi, it felt at certain times, that my body was acting on its own, without my control. What is that?"

"That is the ability known as '_**Reaction**_', when certain conditions are met in battle it will activate automatically controlling your body to performs moves you wouldn't be able to form by yourself or dodging moves your natural reflexes couldn't. It's one of the many perks of being the KeyBearer."

Stars appeared in Naruto's eyes, "Sugoi1 That sounds awesome!"

"It is rather a unique ability to have..."

"What else can I d-"

"LOOK OUT!"

"Eh?"

Naruto turned around just in time to see a girl riding a weird vehicle of some sort before she crashed in to him, catulpulting him backwards, leaving a small indention is his path.

The girl quickly got up and ran towards the boy to make sure he was alright, "Oh my Kami! Are you Ok!" The girl asked worriedly.

Naruto grimaced as he held his head, "Don't worry, takes more than that to take me out! Dattebayo!"

Looking up to see who he was talking, Naruto eyes widen at the face of the girl who hit him, "It's...it's one of the girls from the portraint, how can this be possible, Sendatsu?" Naruto asked, so shocked he forgot to use his customary 'chan' with her name.

"Every portraint in your soul were people you would make bonds latter on with in your life, there souls are destined to connect with yours..."

"You know, I'm starting to understand your cryptic talk."

"You're sure Ok?" Asked the girl again.

Naruto hopped to his feet and sent her his famous Foxy grin, "You bet?"

The girl let out a sigh of relieve, "Thank goodness, I didn't want to cause trouble...on my first day no less. My name's Akashiya Moka. What's yours?"

"I'm Namikaze Naruto!"

The gave off a small smile before her face looked to be in a trance," What is that wonderful aroma?"

Finding a trail of blood flowing down his face, Moka made it point to point it out to him, "Naruto-san, you're bleeding."

"Wha?" Feeling something trailing down his face, Naruto put his finger up and ran it over the liquid and brought down to his face, on examination it was indeed blood, "I must have been cut, when she crashed in me."

Looking back up Naruto almost had a heart attack to find the pink-haired inches away from him, "Moka, what are you doing"

"It smells so good~" Moka breathed out huskily, staring at Naruto like a piece of meat.

A small blush made its way to Naruto face as Moka's face continued to get closer.

"_**Strange...Is this what you humans call courtship?**_"

"_Not the time Sendatsu!_"

Right before there lips were about turn her head swiftly to the side and let out a 'Kapuchu' before she chomped down on Naruto's neck.

Strangely it didn't hurt, but it felt really weird, "Is she sucking my blood? Should I stop her? Nah, it's not like I can actually die from blood loss anyway. I think I'm just going to let this play out."

* * *

><p><em>3 minutes later<em>

"AAAHHHHHH!" Moka exclaimed as she pulled back, pure euphoria on her face, looking Naruto straight in his face with a blush in her cheeks, she said something that Naruto wouldn't have ever expected anyone to say to a complete stranger, "I think I'm in love with you." As soon as she said that she let off a squeal and grabbed her now cherry red cheeks with her hands.

Naruto look dumbfounded at the girl who he had known less than 5 minutes."Wha? How? You've just met me! And why did you suck my blood anyway."

"A girl knows there true love and why I sucked that ambrosia known as your blood? ;'m a Vampire of course."

Naruto's eyes widen, "You're a Vampire? Like creeping in the dark, killed by stakes, and the whole shabang!"

Moka just cutely nodded, "Yep...A-and you were my first...You'll take responsibility...right?" Moka said looking at him shyly, a blush on her cheeks

"Umm, anyway how did you fall in love with me over drinking my blood?"

A knowing look grew on Moka's face, " I can't explain it, but some reason your blood is pure, I mean really pure, it overload my senses when I first started drinking it. Basically I'm addicted to your blood and I can't live with out it anymore."

"What am I? Your blood bank?"

"I was thinking more on the line as boyfriend."

"Whoa! Don't you think you're going a little too fast? We just met!"

"I know what I want and I always get what I want...Understand Naruto-kun?" Moka said with a sickenly sweet grin on her face.

"Yes Moka-san."

"That's yes Moka-chan."

"Yes Moka-chan." Naruto gulped, "Well it could be worse, its not like all the other girls are going to fall in love with me in like two seconds...Right?

"Come on Naruto-kun! Let's go to class!"

* * *

><p><em>After School<em>

Much to Naruto's ire and Moka's joy, They both shared the same homeroom and _ALL _the same classes, at least he made two new friends today, one being Moka and other being a cute brunette with blues eyes named Tsukina,Naruto send a glare to the sky as he made his way through the woods to his dorm, "I swear to kill the person who did this to me!"

"ACCCCHHHOOO!" The Headmaster wiped his noise, "Someone must be talking about me.

Naruto continueds down the path his assigned dorm his Sensei gave him, when he heard a familiar your voice," Let me go! Somebody help!"

"Ooh! I like 'em feisty! Just come to me Moka, I promise to be easy on you and I want bite...much!" Said a voice filled with lust, Naruto recognized it be that teme Saizou, who he already taught a lesson to earlier today, at least he thought he did."

Jumping into action, Naruto ran over to where he heard the voices, immediately located Saizou before decking him hard in the jaw, knocking his body down to the ground, "Stay away from Moka-chan!"

Glancing back at a fearful Moka, Naruto went over to her to see if she alright, "You Ok?"

Moka ran into his arms before she cry our on Naruto's shoulder, saying things Naruto couldn't fully understand, but got the gist at what was about to occur, Naruto's eyes narrowed, letting go of Moka, Naruto turned back to Saizou downed form, "Get back up you teme! I'm not done with you you!"

Saizo let out a growl as he climbed back up to his feet, "This is the last time you get the drop on me, Namikaze!" Saizo form began to shake before his whole began to morph becoming a 10 ft. tall ogre like creature, "_Now, that I'm in my true form, you're nothing but a fly on the wall!_"

"Back up Moka. Bring it on!" Naruto shouted as he crossed the distance between him and Saizo, hopping into the air Naruto tried to sent a punch to Saizo face again, but Saizo blocked it with his forearm before using his other arm to bat Naruto away, sending him crashing into a tree.

Naruto's body slid down the tree, before he finally fell over, struggling to get back to his feet, "_Damn...this teme's stronger..._"

Shaking off the pain, Naruto put his hands in a cross position and called, "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**" In two poofs, two new Narutos were present. Shocking both Saizo and Moka respectively.

Using the shock to his advantage, Naruto began to charge up his signature move and ran towards Saizo, orb in hand, "Eat this! **Ransengan**!" Naruto shouted as he jammed blue sphere into Saizo gut, overtaking the Ogre's body in a brilliant halo before rocketing him in the distance.

"Naruto huffed in exhaustion,"I packed a lot of energy in that **Rasengan**... Let's hope stays down for the count." Walking back over to Moka, Naruto let his guard down, a mistake that would cause him, a blinding pain overtakes Naruto causing him to gasp raspily, looking down a metallic claw is seen sticking through his gut, blow flowing out in spades.

"_That hurt, Namikaze! Now you die!_" With that Saizo ripped his blood-stained claws from Naruto's back, sending him tumbling to the ground, Moka ran up to him, tears flowing freely down her eyes, "Noooo! Naruto-kun!"

Moka crouched down and hugged his body to her, not caring if his blood got on her clothes.

"Don't cry M-Moka-chan..." Naruto barely said s he clenched his eyes in agony.

Moka just cried harder at him worrying over her even if he was the one actually hurt, "It's Ok Naruto -kun, you'll be find you see! We'll be going to school and meeting up with Tsukina-chan tomorrow!" Moka said more to herself than Naruto."

Naruto gave her a weak grin, "Always stay on the bright side of things Moka-chan. Y'know that necklace around your neck is beautiful...It feels as if its calling me to touch it..." Naruto struggled to reach out for the Rosario before he clasped his hand around, marveling at its beauty. Pulling it ever so slightly Naruto was surprise to find the necklace to slipped off with ease, what was even more surprising was Moka's form was bathe in a crimson glow, that shot up so high that it seemed to touch the sky.

The maelstrom finally calmed down to reveal a silver-headed girl in Moka's place, "Oooohhhh, so that's why the two girls shared the same portrait...this place is weird."

The new Moka glance down at Naruto's bleeding form, a frown marred her face before she looked back up to face Saizo, "_You want me come and get me_~" Moka said with a sultry tone, beckoning the Ogre forward, right before he made contact, Moka suddenly blurred out of sight before appearing behind him with her right pulled back, rearing to go, "_As if the likes of you will ever be with me! KNOW YOUR PLACE!_"

Moka said before she let out a bone-shattering kick to the side of Saizo jaw, breaking numerous amount of lows with the force behind it, his body is seen going multiple of trees before finally stopping at the 7th one.

Naruto whistled, "Damn Moka-chan, all that with one kick? What the fuck did you eat for breakfast...besides me and all."

Moka sent a glare towards Naruto, "_You're lucky your blood's is heavenly or I would have to hurt you for calling me that. You've seemed to have healed up has is that possible? No one, even Youkai, should be able to heal that fast._"

Naruto shrugged, "What can I say? I'm one of a kind."

Moka blurred out of sight again and appeared right beside Naruto before chomping down on his shoulder, not before saying '_You sure are_', Naruto's eye twitched, "_I just loss a lot of blood and she wants to take more? She's lucky I heal fast..._"

Suddenly a dark miasma coming form where Saizo was sent, began to fill the clearing as little small bug-like creatures began sprouting up all over the place, each creature were black and had pupiless yellow eyes and seemed to be staring at Naruto.

Naruto and Moka looked surprise at the new additions, Naruto snapped out of it first, "_Sendatsu! What all those things?_"

"_**For me to answer that, there is something I have to explain, doing your fight with the Juubi, a lot of its tainted energy escaped from your body, covering this world. Humans and Youkai alike, who happened upon this taint where turned into these merciless beings, bent on nothing but destruction. There called the **__**Soulless**__**, for they are beings who completely lose their souls to the darkness.**_"

"_**Soulless**_ huh? Well, there's always something."

Shadows begain to creep before a whopping 20 ft tall creature, made of pure darkness stood up with the same souless eyes, but a more human like build, it also possess tendril like hair on the top of his head, "_**Namikaze...**_"

Naruto and Moka's eyes widen at that, Moka turn to Naruto, "Is that Saizo?"

Naruto nodded his head, "I think so, if these things our tainted beings my KeyBlade should have no problem with them!" Naruto said before prepping himself for battle.

"_KeyBlade? What's that?_"

A flash of light appeared in Naruto's hand before it took the form of a giant key, "This my dear Moka is a KeyBlade!"

**And Cut **

**Who will win Naruto and Moka or DarkSyde Saizo and the Soulless! Find out in the next installment of TkoYA! Only on Namikaze_Reiko16!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like because it took along time to write, their maybe a few mistakes here are there, but if you one of my true fans I'm sure ittcan be easily ignored. If you're new go check my other stories out and everybody remember this equation My Stories + a lot of reviews= happy author/faster updates!**

**Ja Ne**

**Namikaze_Reiko16 out**


End file.
